Luna et l'Horcruxe
by betouni
Summary: Luna doit détruire un Horcruxe. Va-t-elle triomphé de l'épreuve ? / OS / Thème by JoannaSnape13.


Mon image se refléta dans le lac argenté. Je m'arrêtai un instant. Ma silhouette, mon visage, mon corps n'était plus reconnaissable. Mes longs cheveux avaient disparus, laissant place à un carré en désordre. La platine de ma crinière était devenue terne, sans aucun reflet. Mon visage s'était creusé, me dessinant ainsi des pommettes volontaires. Je ne fis pas attention aux cernes qui se creusaient et portai mon regard sur mon cou. Une cicatrice boursoufflée s'étalait paresseusement, s'enroulant tel un serpent autour de ma jugulaire.

Le Monde des Sorciers était à l'image de ma chair ; transfiguré. Plus rien n'était comme avant, et l'on ne voyait pas la fin de cet période sombre. Le tunnel semblait sans fin, chargé de désespoir, de peur et de tristesse. Le parfum de mort était partout. Le Trio d'Or avait échoué. Ils étaient morts sans avoir finis la tâche confiée par Dumbledore. Lacérés par la magie noire. Peut-être même corrompus, qui le sait vraiment ?

J'avais pris la suite, entrainant avec moi Ginny. Plus rien ne me rattachait à la vie, et quoi de plus noble que de mourir en essayant de changer le monde ? Mon père avait été tué il y a deux mois. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre à l'abri. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait le monde dans sa main et continuait d'y répandre le mal et la désolation.

Ce lac était ma destination. Notre destination. Je regardais mon amie dans le miroitement de l'eau. Elle aussi était transfigurée. Mais sa volonté ne faisait que la rendre plus resplendissante. Sa chevelure rousse chatouillait sous le rayonnement de la lune, et dans son regard une flamme était continuellement allumée. Elle me saisit doucement le poignet, me rappelant par ce geste notre objectif. L'Horcruxe. Comment oublier ces abominations pour lesquels tant de gens ont donné leurs vies ? Comment oublier ces atrocités qui faisaient que Voldemort semait encore le chao alors qu'il aurait dû rejoindre l'enfer.

Je pris ma respiration. Au loin, un cabanon luisait doucement. Mon cœur accélérant m'indiquait que la coupe se trouvait là-bas. Je glissai ma main dans ma poche, saisissant mon collier de bouchon de Bierraubeurre ; le dernier vestige de mon enfance étrange. J'avançai, Ginny à mes côté, ma baguette serrée à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Mon instinct me criait qu'il fallait courir. Me dépêcher. Mais je restai au pas, refusant de voir le danger que je fuyais depuis 2 mois atroces.

Le _Plop_ me donna raison. Des Mangemorts attaquèrent.

Ginny bondit, lançant autours d'elle des sortilèges de Stupéfaction. Elle me fit signe. L'enchantement que je me jetai alors me fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacé renversé. Je guettai mes mains. Je ne les vis pas. C'était parfait.

Je courus alors à la baraque, priant pour que ma meilleure amie s'en sorte indemne. Un simple Alohomora informulé fit sauter le verrou et je m'élançai à l'intérieur. Un amoncellement se présenta devant mes yeux. Le camouflage était parfait. Ou presque. Saisissant mes Lorgnospectres, j'attendis que les Joncheruines bougent. Ils ne tardèrent pas. Un vieil arrosoir en était infesté.

Puisant dans ses poches, je sorti un crochet de basilic. Il allait me falloir du courage si j'en croyais les livres lu. J'inspirai, expirai, inspirai… Et au moment même de l'expiration, mon bras s'abaissa en direction du banal objet ; pour s'arrêter à deux centimètre de lui. Une image avait surgit de l'Horcruxe camouflé.

Je me reconnus aussitôt à l'âge de sept ans, mes couettes cascadant sur mes épaules. Je me voyais erré dans un parc pour enfant sorcier avec ma robe en lanières de fer, mon regard rêveur et des pinces hétéroclite dans les cheveux. J'étais montré du doigt, fuit par les autres gamins.

Des situations identiques défilèrent, montrant mon évolution au fil des âges. Puis ma mère apparut et me regarda, une flamme dangereuse dans les yeux.

 _« Tu te souviens lorsque tu pleurais étant petite ? Tu étais inconsolable d'être toujours seule et fuie. Je t'avais dit que c'était que les gens étaient bizarres et que ta valeur était invisible à qui ne sais pas regarder. »_

Je hochai la tête presque imperceptiblement. Ces paroles m'avaient réconforté à tout jamais et permis de supporter ses années de solitudes en continuant d'être moi-même.

 _« Eh bien je t'ai menti, reprit-elle. Une mioche qui me dérangeait souvent dans mes expériences et qui s'inventait des créatures et des bijoux à base de déchet de Moldus ; à quoi me servait-elle ?_

 _A quoi me servais-tu ? Rien. Juste me déranger. Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre. Mais Luna, ouvre les yeux. Tu es anormale. Même Neville a un plus grand potentiel amical que toi. Tu es anormale. »_

Le mot résonnait dans mes oreilles. La voix sifflante le répéta de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, elle le cria.

 _« Anormale ! »_

Au moment même où j'allais m'effondrer, les sanglots secouant ma poitrine, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement. Sur le seuil se tenait une rouquine que je connaissais bien, me souriant sa baguette en main. Alors que j'allais abandonner, écouter cette pâle imitation de ma mère, la vérité s'imposa en moi. Je n'étais pas anormale. J'étais moi. Moi entièrement. Et maintenant les autres m'acceptaient comme je suis.

Une rage nouvelle s'empara de moi. L'âme de Lord Voldemort avait crû me tromper. Mon bras s'abattit sur la coupe, la transperçant alors. Elle se mit à fondre et, inexorablement, elle disparut. Ginny me saisit la main. Lorsque l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement du transplanage m'envahit, mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers la même direction.

La dernière partie d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbre venait d'être annihiler. J'arrivais pour le tuer mettant ainsi fin à toute cette douleur et ces morts.

Je l'emporterais avec moi dans la tombe s'il le fallait.


End file.
